1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to bookcase and bookcase accessories in general. In particular it relates to a book retrieval or ejection system. A novelty search was conducted in the following cases and subcases; Class 108, Sub 136; Class 211, Sub 42 Class 221, Sub 23 and 134; Class 248, Sub 441 and Class 312, Sub 233 and 319.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, bookcases are designed to hold a multiplicity of books in a vertical position with their edges or back facing the front. Access to a book is obtained by using the fingers to clasp the edge or end of the book and exerting a pulling force to remove the book from the shelf.
In those instances, (such as the shelves of an institutional library) where the books are closely packed into the shelf and of a uniform size, it is sometimes difficult to grasp a particular book by its back. Attempts to do so have resulted in countless broken finger nails.
Hooks, clamps and other similar devices are generally unsatisfactory because of their propensity for damaging the binding of the book.
Applicant knows of no prior art which attemps to solve the problem as defined above. The closest art in principal is that of U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,399 by A. T. Swimmer disclosing an extension leaf for furniture. The teachings of this art are inapplicable to applicants, invention which allows one to remove a single book at random from a multiplicity of books